


NSFW drabbles

by AraniWrites



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraniWrites/pseuds/AraniWrites
Summary: So... I'm not a huge NSFW person, but I did this for a tumblr event and I wanted to save it. I may or may not do more in the future... let me know what you think?





	NSFW drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> This is Kallo/Sara even though it doesn't say their names directly. 
> 
> This drabble doesn't contain any sex, but it's heavily implied.
> 
> (This is legit my first time posting NSFW and only the second NSFW thing I've ever done askngfl;sgnklknh)

It’s not at all common to see her at her limits. He knows the pressures, the dangers, the inexplicable demands of those who think they can control her. The irritation builds over time, emotions pent up over weeks, perhaps months, emotions she’s having trouble releasing on her own. Even as they relaxed together she walks a line between exhaustion and over-stimulation, a line she can’t bring herself to cross alone.

The soft and lazy kisses quickly become more passionate, heated, dancing lips and ragged breaths. Tongues asking for entry and happily received, fingers slowly slipping under fabric; she gasps a little at one such touch, fingers digging into his skin, pulling him in, wanting him so bad it nearly hurts.

He can tell she’s distracted and off balance. There’s a need there, tension needing to be released, almost a plea to do something, anything, to take away the lingering worries. She was always the one to take control, felt more comfortable in the role that dictated her working hours, but weeks of fighting and debates and people constantly demanding her attention had taken their toll. She’s hesitant, tired, stiff, stuck on that line-- desperately needing that closeness but also needing to take a break.

So he takes that control, slowly working his hands across her skin, pulling her in as much as she allows, guiding her towards the mattress. Here she reflexively grabs his arms and stops, realizing she’s slipping, the anxiety beginning to pool. His quickly removes his hands from her skin and pulls back, looking into eyes that won’t look back into his. She doesn’t release his arms, searching for an anchor.

**Want me to stop?**

_No…_

**Slow down?**

_Yes._

Her eyes are nervous and unfocused, protective of herself, protective of her body. The life they lead gives her no room to relax, but she trusts no one more than she trusts him, and she realizes she can release that control if only for a short time. Something to distract her, to make her feel human again, without fear.

He gently grips her sides and kisses her cheek, lingering there, letting her breathe within his space, letting her become comfortable with his presence so close. He can feel the moment she starts calming down, muscles relaxing and breaths equalizing. After a minute she releases his arms and lets out a sigh, her eyes closing, leaning comfortably into his embrace.

_Be gentle?_

**Of course. You’re good?**

_Yes._

**Keep going?**

_Please._


End file.
